


The First Date Fanart

by CathyM



Series: Fanart sketches inspired by amazing fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sketches, but really super sketchy sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyM/pseuds/CathyM
Summary: Fanart inspired by the super cute fic "The First Date" by Marie_Tomas.





	The First Date Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_Tomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Tomas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The First Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851918) by [Marie_Tomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Tomas/pseuds/Marie_Tomas). 



> Once again, my fanart doesn't do the source material any justice, but I just couldn't stop myself from sketching these cute Remus & Sirius after reading the fic. You know, just go read the fic, it's lovely. 
> 
> I don't have much time to draw, so I do fast sketches, and they're not as good as I'd like them to be, but they're kinda cute, I think...
> 
> I have an Instagram account (cathymsketches), where I upload some fanart (including some Wolfstar), among other doodles.

_"Come here, Moony," Sirius grinned at him, and he took hold of Remus's hand firmly,  
as though Remus needed someone to guide him in order to prevent him from falling over like an idiot all over again._


End file.
